Shadows of the Autumn Leaves
by bassiconcerti14
Summary: Konohana Akiha has no recollection of her past, but Konoha welcomes her with open arms in hopes to use her for more dangerous missions as a temporary ANBU. But what story does she have with Kakashi Hatake, that is greater than what meets the eye? And once Konoha remembers her, will it forgive this kunoichi for the deeds she has committed in the past? FIRST BOOK OF THE TRILOGY, M4S.
1. Author's Notes

_Do not be fooled, child, for love is nothing but a gift to the fortunate._

_Do not be mistaken, child, for kindness is nothing but pity and sympathy._

_Do not be dreaming, child, for fairness is irony, and to obtain it would be to cheat._

_Do not be take sides, child, for minority always loses in this world._

_Do not be angry, child, for that you were only born to be a weapon._

_For that you were only born to be killed._

_You will not have any emotional pain._

_Death is only physical—but it is short._

_Once you feel that you are done, dispose yourself._

_For that you were only born… to be killed._

* * *

><p><em>It is love—but it is given to the unfortunate.<em>

_He is kind to me—but it is not because of pity or sympathy._

_They are fair and accepting—but they don't cheat to obtain it._

_We are a minority—but we stand strong._

_I am born… to be a weapon. But I am alive._

_I breathe._

_I feel._

_I express._

_I am different—but I am still human._

**~Kiyoko~**

* * *

><p><em>"When people are protecting something truly special to them, they truly can become...as strong as they can be."<em>  
><strong>~Kishimoto Masashi, creator of <em>Naruto<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>**Summary:<strong>

**Kiyoko knowingly accepts the fact that Konoha keeps her only to use her as bait. With no memories, friends, or companions, she must stay silent in her job as ANBU until she can prove her case.**

**The kunoichi is inevitably being watched by Kakashi, who is the only person that can terrify but reassure at the same time. As the mysteries of her past unveils, she is forced to remember what the seal on her back represents, and how cruel fate is to lock her and Kakashi in a fight to the death.**

**Only three names are recognizable.**

**Hana.**

**Chiharu.**

**Kakashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>**IN MEMOIR OF KISHIMOTO-SENSEI'S MASTERPIECE, Naruto<strong>

**Naruto was the first 'mainstream' anime I'd ever watched. Even before One Piece. Even before Death Note. Even before Shingeki. Even before I sparked interest in gaming.**

**I really regret not continuing the series—I stopped when Sasuke and Naruto face each other in front of the waterfall (right before Sasuke leaves). I didn't expect it to end so soon—it's like one of those things you expect to never change, but when it does, it's like a huge hole is burned through your heart.**

**Out of the 'Big Three', only One Piece stands, and I have a feeling it's close to ending soon. Detective Conan as well, if Gosho Aoyama-sensei keeps his word about retiring at Agasa's age. After this generation of anime ends, I don't think I'll enjoy producing FanFictions as much as I did with these 'bigger' series, not because I think ever series after these will be shit, but because my childhood lived with these series and I don't have that special bond to them anymore.**

**Naruto was the first show to make me cry. The Law of Ueki, Inuyasha, Detective Conan were touching, but there was something about Naruto that shocked me. It told me that it was possible to make people feel different emotions, no matter what medium you used to express your imagination.**

**Naruto was complicated in the best ways possible, and although I did quit in the middle, there was a reason why I still kept myself up to date with it. Sure, it lagged at some parts and sure, Sasuke isn't as cute as he was in the beginning, but not once did I question its title of being one of the greatest manga/anime's Japan has ever had to offer. Kishimoto-sensei's brilliance on paper that have delighted us readers for the past sixteen years was an enchanting tale that all began with the dreams of a young boy who wished to become something no one thought he could be.**

**And as we end this tale together, it is with my deepest regret and sorrow to announce the ending of an amazing series that no one will be able to forget for as long as they will live.**

**Thank you, Kishimoto-sensei, for inspiring me to be a brilliant writer like yourself, and for entertaining me with a protagonist that always cheered me on to follow my dreams. We'll miss not having Naruto as our protagonist, but we will eagerly wait for the next generation that will carry on yours and his legacy.**

* * *

><p><strong>**About the story:<strong>

**I won't spoil much, but basically, Kiyoko, or Konohana Akiha (her real name), is a female kunoichi who is a member of Konoha's ANBU. I actually got the name Konohana from the Japanese goddess of forests and natures. I thought it was cool that it sounded similar to Konoha, and it probably means the same thing, so I went along with it. Akiha means autumn leaves, thus the title being Shadows of the Autumn Leaves.**

**A lot of the story revolves around Akiha's days as ANBU. If she survives, she is rewarded and praised. If she dies, Konoha doesn't really lose much. I want to emphasize the use of humans being 'tools' in this novel. She doesn't mind in the beginning, but as she lives on and she finds things that she really wants to protect, the temptation of wanting to live as a _person _and not as a tool will grow, thus being her achilles heel.**

**Because I stopped close to the beginning, I may have a lot of the mechanics wrong, or characters will be OOC from time to time. Please bear with me, or shoot me a PM if you see something that's completely off!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>**Projects:<strong>

**One Piece**

**Naruto**

_**For more projects or summaries, please check out my profile!**_

**~Luciana Aki**


	2. When Green Leaves Fall

**Disclaimer: I only own Kiyoko.**

"Talking"  
><em>Thinking<br>_**(A/N)**

**~Luciana Aki (Ina)**

* * *

><p><em>"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."<em>

**_~Seneca_**

* * *

><p><em>Hana. Chiharu.<em>

_The thing to be the most fearful of in this world is love, and all the emotions tied to it. There is no such thing as 'true love'—only angst and deception behind it. To use you. To use you and then dispose of you. Because that was me—only a tool to kill and to be killed._

_But if. IF by any slim chance someone confesses that they truly love you…_

_Kill them right away._

_Silence them._

_Hana. Chiharu._

_Don't fall for it._

* * *

><p>Kakashi was curious.<p>

But then again, curiosity killed the cat.

…It didn't apply to him though, right? He wasn't a cat.

Neither was the figure standing in front of him. Except her mask. A porcelain white _cat _mask that covered the bridge of her seemingly perfect little nose and hidden mouth.

Kakashi was well-aware that he was staring at the bottom-half of an ANBU mask. He was equally aware, however, that the top portion of the mask was missing. It was obvious that she was an ANBU though, defined by her silver armour and her tattoo.

Knowing from experience, Kakashi knew that ANBU members didn't present themselves to the public, simply because it was too dangerous. This ninja, however, lacked any privacy. Her gender was clearly displayed by her long, chestnut hair that fell to her slim waistline like waves, with short, bouncy bangs. Silver eyes glinted dangerously underneath the sunlight, gleaming whenever she observed something… or someone.

"Kakashi?" A voice called out for his name as he inspected the strange ANBU. "Kakashi Hatake!"

The jonin jolted back into reality. The Sandaime was looking at him, hands clasped together tightly. He signed and closed his heavy eyelids for a brief moment before turning his chair around to face his window, an expression of worry visible.

"As a previous ANBU member, I expect you to treat Kiyoko with utmost respect, not that I don't think you do with everyone else already," he said. "I'll also have you keeping watch on her, and report back to me every so often."

Right. _That _was what they were talking about. A few days ago, a group of ninjas that were ready to head out on a mission encountered a mysterious kunoichi, wandering towards the gates of Konoha. She apparently wasn't clothed, but was caked with enough blood and grit to cover herself. The best part of it though, was when she claimed to be suffering from amnesia, but could recognize her real name. As to why Konoha decided to keep her—Kakashi had heard from Gai that she was a prodigious ninja, passing the ANBU test as if she had done it already. The village would've been famous for having a stupid Hokage if the Sandaime didn't find her suspicious.

Kakashi's eyes wandered over to the kunoichi beside him once again, who hadn't spoken a word since the Hokage began his meeting.

"Are you okay with this?" The Sandaime asked, stacking some papers together into a neat pile.

The jonin sighed and stood up before giving him a brief nod. It wasn't like he had a choice, anyways. Kiyoko glanced at Kakashi for a brief moment and gave the Hokage a nod as well.

He nodded, content. "You will have my thanks if you escort her home, and make sure she's settled in well."

"Certainly," Kakashi said forcing himself to crinkle his one eye into a smile.

The ANBU bowed deeply to Tsunade before heading out the door, Kakashi right on her heals. Once they had exited the building, the two walked side-by-side home, with an awkward silence between them. The jonin wouldn't have minded making small talk, but he wasn't sure if Kiyoko was going to respond.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, attempting to try anyways. She nodded, but didn't turn to look at him in the eye.

"Would you like for me to escort you?"

Another nod.

She suddenly picked up her pace by jumping above to a roof and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, evening wind blowing against her hair. She knew she was a good runner, even though she didn't remember it. Kakashi followed her once again, but was surprised by the fact that he almost couldn't catch up.

Once she arrived in front of her new apartment, she grabbed the metal railings on her floor and flipped herself over it, landing gracefully on her two feet. Kakashi arrived a moment later with a set of keys in his hand. He tossed one to the female ANBU.

"Has anyone mentioned that you move like a cat?" He asked, unlocking to door to the apartment. Kiyoko didn't respond but looked at him with a rather amused expression. She entered the small place that was now her home.

Kakashi sweatdropped when he saw that the walls separating his house from Kiyoko's had been completely demolished, making it into one large room. Whoever worked on these buildings did them _fast_.

Kiyoko closed the door with utmost caution, much to the jonin's wonder. She then sighed and reached for the back of her head to undo her mask, holding it gently in her hands. Her full face was revealed for the first time in Kakashi's eyes. He considered it—she was pretty, but had a mysterious and eery beauty to her that made Kakashi feel… well… almost as if he were in danger.

"Kakashi Hatake," he adressed her. Her voice was slightly low for a female's, but it was unwavering and firm. "I will get dressed first, and then we can go to the village together."

He blinked at her sudden change in behaviour, when she gently pushed him to his side of the apartment and closed the sliding doors that were conveniently placed in the middle of their houses.

"My name is Konohana Akiha," he heard from the other side of the door. "As you probably know, I don't really have much to say about myself after that because I'm not sure of who I am."

"Er…" Kakashi went, unsure of what to say himself. "It's good to hear you talk," he attempted. "I thought I'd have a very quiet neighbour."

"You probably will," she said. "Since I'll be out most of the time. I don't think I speak much, but I just thought if you're going to be my guardian, you might as well know my real name. It's suffocating to only be able to communicate with the Hokage."

Blunt, straightforward, and honest were the first words popping up in Kakashi's head. "You can talk to other people if you want. No one's stopping you."

"You know better than me, Kakashi Hatake," she said. "ANBU can't reveal themselves to the public as easily as some of the other shinobi."

"It's true that you have to cover yourself if you're part of ANBU, but if you're so cautious why are you so expo—"

The door slid open with a loud slam, abruptly cutting him off. When he saw her, however, his question had been forgotten.

She had changed into a kimono, with wine-coloured _haneri_. The body of the outfit was simply white, making her look simple yet extremely elegant, and her _obi _was a light blue, tied by a thick, sky-blue _obijime _that had a flower print. Her hazel hair was tied up into a simple chignon. She put on a small smile, and the silver eyes that intimidated him were replaced with shy, friendly ones.

"I think this looks different enough from my ANBU uniform," she smiled gently. "Although there's not much change, I try to act like a completely different person from when I'm working. I think it hides my identity a bit."

Not _much _changed, true, but the way she carried herself was now completely different from when he had first met her. He wondered which one was the true form of her though. One was silent, cunning, mysterious, and most definitely dangerous. The other was shy and quiet (but in a good way, he supposed), and was a bit more open. How different could a same person be, he wondered.

"Well," she went, picking her wallet up. "I guess I should go shopping for some groceries.

Before Kakashi could even nod, however, he heard an all-too familiar group of voices that was getting louder and louder.

"Sakura-chan! I don't get what's there to like so much about this guy," the first voice whined.

"Shut up, Naruto-kun! You're not even half as talented as Sasuke," a female voice yelled, defending 'Sasuke'.

"That's a mean thing to say, Sakura-chan…"

"URUSEI!"

"We're here."

Kiyoko looked at the door with a bit of curiosity, Kakashi sweating in panic beside her.

_Crap… if the children see her, they'll definitely misunderstand—_

"OHAYO, SENSEI!" A loud voice boomed from the entrance of his apartment. An energetic, short boy dressed in an orange jumpsuit had kicked Kakashi's door down with a loud _thud_. The entire apartment was silent, as the three children walked into his house without any further notice.

"Ne, sensei! You said you were gonna buy us ramen today, right? I'm so hungry right now, I can probably eat the entire ramen shop! But stupid Sasuke kept on insulting me the entire time we were coming here and Sakura didn't defend me once—oh."

It was only then when the young ninja had spotted Akiha beside Kakashi, blinking in confusion.

_This is bad… I totally forgot about my promise with these kids for dinner today…_

"Ah! Lady, what are you?" He rudely asked, pointing a finger at her. Sakura smacked it down, looking annoyed.

"That's not polite, Naruto! You could've just insulted Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend!"

_Girl…friend? _Kakashi thought, a headache slowly forming in his head.

"GILFRIEND?!" Naruto cried, eyes bulging out of his sockets. "When did Kakashi-sensei ever get a girlfriend?"

"Maybe she recently moved in," Sakura suggested, inspecting Kiyoko's side of the apartment, which was mostly empty.

Sasuke observed the now-crowded room carefully, especially Kiyoko's side, which was empty but a shelf and a bed. Akiha blinked a few more times, but for a different reason. The child in front of her, Sasuke, had caught her eye. The name was definitely familiar, but she couldn't remember who it was.

"Ano," she went, crouching down to Sasuke's eye level. "Have we met before?"

All eyes turned her way as she observed the young shinobi.

"I… don't believe we have," Sasuke said slowly. No, he was sure he had never met her before, as her chakra was not one he could recognize, even in the slightest way.

"He's the last member of the Uchiha Clan," Kakashi explained. "Many people have heard of him before, and maybe you have too."

_Uchiha…_ Even that name sounded familiar in her ears, but she was definite that it wasn't because he was the last Uchiha. But if that were the case, why didn't Sasuke know who she was?

"Ne, ne…" Naruto went, breaking the awkward silence. "So who are you again?"

The kunoichi gave the three young children a polite smile. "My name's Konohana Akiha—Kakashi Hatake-san and I are neighbours."

"Neighbours?" said Sakura in wonder. "But you live in the same house!"

Kakashi closed the sliding doors. "Not exactly."

"Due to some complications, I'll be in Kakashi Hatake-san's care for a while," Akiha explained. "I'm not sure how long though."

Naruto nodded, looking satisfied. "Ne, sensei! I'm hungry!" He complained, tugging his sensei's arm. The jonin nodded and patted him on the head.

"I gotcha. Why don't you show Konohana-san the way to Ichiraku?" Kakashi suggested, walking out the door Naruto had almost broke. The young boy immediately grabbed her kimono sleeve as he dragged her outside, babbling on about how many eggs he liked in his ramen.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, walking out the door herself. "Hmm?"

Sasuke was staring at Akiha's back. _Had _he met her before? She wasn't familiar at all, but there was a feeling that maybe, even by chance encounter, that he had talked to her before—it definitely wasn't significant enough for him to know her though.

_Why is Sasuke-kun looking at her like that? _Inner Sakura cried, spewing a ball of fire out. _I get that she's pretty, but isn't she a bit old for him? Or does he prefer older women?_

"What are you doing?" said Sasuke, walking down the corridor. "We'll be left behind."

Sakura followed him, sulking.

"…And Ichiraku makes the _best _Miso Ramen of all time! But it's definitely better eating it with extra char siu, believe it!" Naruto went on, as the group arrived at Ichiraku. Akiha was surprised at how much energy such a young thing had inside. He had spoken about ramen for the _entire _trip, much to her amusement.

"I'll get whatever Naruto's having," said Akiha, once everybody began to order.

"Tonkotsu for me."

"Shio for me and Sasuke!"

"I'll take the usual, old man!" Naruto grinned. He turned to Akiha. "Once you try the miso ramen here, you won't be able to go anywhere else!"

Akiha chuckled. "I guess I'll have to follow you around Naruto-kun, if I want to try the best ramen in Konoha!"

Kakashi watched the kunoichi and his pupil make small talk, observing carefully. Although they were different in personality, he could see that she and Naruto got along well for some reason. _Maybe she loves ramen as well._

"Ah!" A new voice cried. Naruto recognized the voice first.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Indeed, the academy teacher had entered the room with wonder. The normal group of four had now increased to five… his eyes landed on Akiha, who was still smiling from Naruto's ramen story.

A breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the newfound beauty before him. Gentle facial features were adorned by porcelain skin. Her silver eyes reminded him of the moonlit sky on clear evenings, and her elegant kimono made her look like a swan. Whoa… and when did he get so poetic?

"Ano…" Iruka awkwardly said. "Who is this, Kakashi-san?"

"This is Konohana Akiha-san," The jonin introduced her, noticing his flushed cheeks. "She's from… a different village. I'm her escort for her time here."

"Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Umino Iruka," said the sensei, reaching a hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Once they shook hands, he sat beside Kakashi, eyes never leaving Akiha's.

"Ne… do you think Iruka-sensei has the shots for Konohana-san?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't think she's that pretty."

"But she's a good person, believe it!" Naruto smiled. "She told me herself that she liked ramen."

"You idiot, you can't judge someone by what food they like!" said Sakura exasperatly.

The loud restaurant became silent after a few more moments of chatting when the delicious-looking bowls of ramen came out, eager eyes widening at the vast array of food.

Akiha took a bite first. "It's excellent."

The owner laughed loudly at the compliment. "Ah ha ha! Thank you, I guess it's nice to have Naruto introducing me to all these new customers now!"

"Isn't it?" The young shinobi smiled himself, already halfway through a bowl.

The group continued to make small talk, children arguing amongst them each other, and Kakashi and Iruka sharing a little bit about their histories and about Konoha to the female shinobi.

"Naruto carries the Nine-Tails with him," Iruka whispered quietly to Akiha. Her eyes widened in surprise and concern at the mention of the Kyuubi. She couldn't completely remember what it was, but she knew that it was some sort of dangerous monster.

"He's so small though…"

"You shouldn't underestimate him," said Kakashi, his eye crinkling to a smile. "He'll be much stronger than any one of us here if he's given correct instructions on controlling his chakra."

"So what do you do?" asked Iruka, diverting into another topic. Akiha shrugged—she wasn't going to say that she was a kunoichi. Only Kakashi and the Hokage knew that.

"Nothing, as of now. I'd like to explore Konoha a bit before I start anything, I guess."

"Ah, I see. Well, if you're ever in need of a guide, I'll be happy to escort you," said Iruka.

"But sensei, you're always at the academy!" said Naruto, unaware of what Iruka was trying to do. "Besides, don't you like really hot babes? Even Sasuke said that she wasn't very pretty!"

"Well excuse me for not being a hot babe," Akiha muttered under her breath, glaring at the young Uchiha. Kimonos revealed as little skin as possible, and she certainly didn't have time to doll herself up every day—especially once missions started.

While Iruka and Sasuke began bickering with Naruto, Kakashi turned to face the girl who had now finished her bowl of soup.

"I've heard great things about you from the Sandaime," said Kakashi, recalling the Hokage's praises earlier that day. "He said that you executed the mission perfectly and completed it in half the time it was expected."

Her eyes glinted mysteriously. She was back to being ANBU Kiyoko.

"I just had talented teammates."

"Everyone in ANBU is talented," Kakashi argued. "No need to be modest."

She gave him a look of sadness and maybe even annoyance. "You don't get it, do you?"

_Huh?_

"I wanna go home now! Kakashi sensei, let's leave! We gotta pack for our mission tomorrow!"

"Mission?" asked Akiha. Sakura nodded eagerly.

"We're going to the Land of Earth to send a message to a noble there. It's nothing too big, but it's very exciting to go to a different country!"

"I'd still be wary though," said Kakashi, with a hint of mischief in his voice. "Someone scarier than Zabuza might be waiting for you."

At this, Naruto and Sakura froze in terror, and even Sasuke looked slightly disgruntled.

"Konohana-san will be accompanying us," he said. "We'll be fine."

"Eh? You're a shinobi?" Iruka asked, surprised. Again, she shrugged.

"I'm not as powerful as Kakashi Hatake-san here, but I'll do everything I can to keep these children safe."

Naruto smiled eagerly. "Cool! I guess we'll see who's the better ninja tomorrow then!"

"I wouldn't underestimate her just because she's a girl," said Kakashi. "Who knows, maybe she's stronger than Zabuza."

She had no clue who this 'Zabuza' was, but seeing how much the name terrified the three, she concluded that he was some kind of a powerful enemy they encountered in the past.

After Kakashi paid for everyone's meals, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke left in the same direction to go home, and Iruka the other way. He gave Akiha a shy smile before inviting her over for dinner when she was available.

"Are you interested in him?" asked Kakashi, as Akiha politely waved to the departing figure before her.

"No. Mind you, Kakashi Hatake, I _just _met him," she coldly said, now walking towards the direction to their houses.

"Has anyone told you that you act like a completely different person when you're with other people?"

"I do not know. I have no memory, you see."

"Please stop, Kiyoko-san. Sarcasm does not suit you."

"Lying doesn't suit _you_."

"Lying?" repeated Kakashi, now stopping in his tracks. Kiyoko too, stopped a few feet before him before narrowing her eyes at him.

"I am not stupid, Kakashi Hatake."

The jonin suddenly felt a strange air of tension between them. "Explain, Kiyoko-san."

She looked at him almost with… disbelief. But it was hard to tell. Her expressions were more or less the same. It was her eyes that betrayed everything, or her sudden movements.

"I can tell that ANBU is using me as bait for their plans. Reading people is not as hard as you think, Kakashi Hatake. You, or the Hokage, or any other member of ANBU, for that matter."

"And?" Kakashi said, surprised at her sudden anger towards him. "Why are you telling me this? If you had something to confess, you should've told Hokage-sama when we were in his office."

She shook her head. "I do not mind," the ANBU ninja insisted. "My life is not that important—even if I die, ANBU will not be losing much."

"Don't say that," Kakashi started. "Like I've said, the Hokage-sama praised you for—"

"Doing a lot better than he expected," she interrupted. "I can tell that the Sandaime isn't merciless, but he's wary of me. But how you treat me, Kakashi Hatake, is even worse than what ANBU assigned me to do. Why do you think I had the best ANBU members in my platoon? It was so that if I were to go against them at any point in the mission, they could easily kill me."

The jonin blinked with disbelief. Not once did anyone seem to dislike him as sincerely as she seemed to be.

"Do not fake sympathy for me. Do not fake pity for me. I will not ask much from Konoha—just a job and a roof over my head is enough, and in return, I will do whatever the village asks of me. That was the bargain I made with the Sandaime. I know you can't trust me, and I can understand that."

She turned around to start walking again, but her voice rang loud and clear.

"Do not give me emotions that will make me attached to you—because when the time comes, you will break that bond without any mercy, and I'd rather suffer my entire life than being given a gift—only to have it taken away soon after."

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will not hurt a comrade if they haven't done anything wrong. And if Konoha accepts you, then I will too."

She smirked, but it wasn't a foul one. "Let's see how long your act of nobility will hold up, Kakashi Hatake. But when it starts to falter, you will see—the world you know isn't as merciful as you'd hope it would be."

"You don't know anything about me," said Kakashi with a steely tone. "You don't know how cruel the world has been to me."

She gave a short bark of laughter.

"Then you haven't seen anything at all," she said. "Only those who walk the path by themselves will understand."

She watched Naruto, now far off in the distance, bickering with Sasuke.

"If one doesn't have emotions, what do you think they suffered through to know that the world is cruel?" she asked.

That, Kakashi thought honestly, was not something he could answer.

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason, KiyokoAkiha's looks kept coming up in this chapter—you can just ignore it, they were good conversation starters for me.**

**Sorry for the extremely tedious first chapter, but hey, which one of my stories actually have interesting beginnings?**

**All I can say right now is: this FanFiction is one of my favourites to write about because of the way everything links and interconnects. You'll be shocked at how everything works out in the end—it's definitely not something people would expect, that's for sure.**

**Akiha and Kakashi don't seem to get along very well… (*totally did not expect that*).**

**Like always, read and review and s****end Kishimoto-sensei lots of support! I don't know how I can live without something I loved for fifteen years.**

**And yes, I purposely released this story today to match with the ending of _Naruto_.**

**~Ina :***


End file.
